The subject of the present invention is a self-cleaning filter particularly for high-viscosity pasty fluids.
High-viscosity pasty fluids, such as for example polymers at their liquefaction temperature, are subjected to filtration during their processing in order to remove impurities or foreign substances contained therein.
The presence of a filter in a duct in which a pasty fluid flows usually causes a drop in pressure the value whereof is not constant in time and therefore an amount of product available per unit time is not constant: the occlusion of the openings for the passage of the product, which progressively increases during filtration, in fact alters the flow, and so does the replacement of a dirty filter with a clean one.
If the fluid is processed by a machine after filtration, the pressure and flow rate variation in the flow of the fluid almost always causes a non-uniform characteristic of the finished product.